Karoke Hearts
by Rexness613
Summary: A collection of songfics. I take requests, but keep them K . I'll do most anything, but will listen to song first. Can be from most anywhere. NO YAOI. Chapter 10 : On My Own - Les Mis, sung by Eponine
1. Org 13, Leave it all to Shine

**A/N: Oh hai there! Something I'm just testing. Songfics! This one is called "Leave it all Shine" and is in a **

**episode of iCarly I had to watch with my little sister. When I heard it I immediately got this idea in my head. **

**This is what I came up with. Reviews please, but if you have a song request send me a PM **

**(PrivateMessage.). I hope you likey ^_^ . **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KingdomHearts or iCarly.**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE IT ALL TO SHINE<strong>

Axel sighed. Xion had just forced him to watch the iCarly special "iParty with Victorious! ".

"I swear I'm never going to get that stupid song out of my head." Whispering to himself between gritted teeth.

Eventually after several minutes of walking, he got to his room, dozed off for a bit, and after a while sleep very

deeply. When he woke up a few hours later, he felt a bit funny but ok in general and decided to go to the grey

room. When he got there, he found the last thing he'd expected. Every member of the Organization was there

including the ones from CO. He figured he was dreaming, and man what a weird dream. Xion for some reason

seemed a little flustered and was standing in the corner with a grumpy look on her face, death glaring the wall

near Saix but not looking directly at the Nobody. He wasn't sure if he should walk over or just stay away but in

the end just walked over to see what was up since he had nothing to do and didn't know what else to do.

Besides, it was a dream. What could possibly go wrong!

"So, what'd the wall do?" said Axel with sarcasm in his voice, which was when the death glare was turned at him.

"Alright, alright, I totally understand. Whatever the wall did is beyond forgiveness." Said Axel grinning.

_"I know. He'll see. Someday the world will change for me. It'll be wonderful."_

Axel raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged. Either he was dreaming and the dream was being affected by that

stupid iCarly show thing, or Xion simply had decided to sing that song. This would dictate if he was asleep. For

once, he hoped he wasn't. That is until Roxas joined in.

_"Here I am. Once again. Feeling lost, but now and then-"_

Roxas was then cut off my Axel, who figured if he was stuck with a weird dream he might as well go with it.

_"Live life, breathe air. I know somehow we'll get there. It'll be wonderful."_

Wow. Axel was a bit surprised at how well he did, not that he'd be doing this ever again.

_"When you figure out how you got lost in the moment you, its like you almost disappear." _Sang Luxord, who then he

turned back to his cards.

_"Its all for real" _sang Roxas and Xion in unison.

_"I'M TELLING YOU JUST HOW I FEEL!" _this time it was Marluxia who was singing very loudly.

_"You don't have to be afraid to put a dream in action. "_ Said Larxene staring suspiciously at the Superior_ ._ And then

more quietly:

_"I won't be the one to fade. We'll be the main attraction." _Looking at Marluxia with another suspicious smile as she

said this.

_"Soon I'll have my heart and along will the Organization. Then it will be our time to be. It will no longer be a fantasy. _

_For the Organization things will be alright."_ Xemnas was looking up at Kingdom Hearts when he joined.

_"We don't have that chance unless we take one. He's the Organizations current fascination. He's the brighter side too _

_our situation." _Said Xigbar and Luxord both looking at Roxas, though Roxas didn't notice either.

_"In my victory, people will always remember me. My name, in history it will shine." _Said Saix first looking at the other

members then at, KingdomHearts, and lastly at Roxas.

_"Just leave it all to me, and I'll make it shine. Yeah, just leave it all to me!" _Roxas was now looking at

KingdomHearts from his seat. Axel knew this was the weirdest dream ever but seeing the light in Roxas made it

not the worst. The Nobody didn't know it but as he dreamt, he smiled.


	2. Riku, Listen to your Heart

**A/N: Sorry for the huge wait. Got bad writers block... anyways heres what I came up with. This song **

**comes after KH2. Riku wishes that he had listened to his heart. Its a shocker, Listen to your Heart by DHT ;P **

**look it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts, Listen to your Heart, or DHT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Listen To Your Heart<strong>

Riku sighed looking out over the ocean. They had just gotten back to Destiny Islands and he was reflecting over

everything that had happened, unlike Sora who had acted as if nothing had happened. Sighing he pressed his

hand against his chest. He sat up and looked over at Sora and Kairi.

_I know there's something in the wake of their smiles. I see emotion in the looks of their eyes._

He sighed wishing he could let go of the past like that. Nevertheless, he just couldn't forget…

_We all had a love, I tore it apart, little piece of heaven, went to the dark. _

He came out of his slump as his two friends yelled for him, he hopped off the tree he was sitting on, the one they

always played on, and ran over to join them.

_Listen to your Heart, when their calling for you. Listen to your Heart, there's nothing else you can do._

He shook his head chasing after them. Geez where were they going _**this **_time.

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but, listen to your heart, before, you tell them good-bye._

They had gone back home and he was sitting in his room staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes.

_"How many times did I wonder if the fight was worth while. All my precious moments all got lost in the tide. They were _

_swept away, nothing was what it seemed, the feeling of belonging to my dreams."_

He turned over in his bed sighing. Slowly he eventually fell asleep.

_Listen to your Heart, when your friends call for you. Listen to your Heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know _

_where you're going and I don't know why. Just listen to your Heart, before, you tell them good-bye…._


	3. Riku, Roxas, and Axel, In the End

**A/N: In the End by Linkin Park. This is my first thought when I heard it. ENJOY ;3**

**WARNING: BOUNCES ALL OVER KH2 TIMELINE AND HAS THINGS FROM THE END OF 358/2 DAYS. SO **

**THEIR ARE SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED THOSE GAMES.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KingdomHearts, In the End, or Linkin Park.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the End<strong>

At Memory Tower

He looked over the towers thinking over everything as the young nobody headed his way. He wasn't angry, he

didn't have anything against him, it was simply getting Sora back. Just business.

_It starts with one thing. I don't know why but it didn't matter how hard I tried. From now on, I'll keep that in mind. I _

_designed this rhyme to explain in due time, all I know._

He and Roxas had met and were battling it out. No matter what, he had to disappear.

_You know time is a valuable thing, you watch it fly as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the _

_day, it ticks life away. It's so unreal._

At the Old Mansion

Roxas had made it to a computer room and had just remembered everything. Hatred rose in him and he bashed

the computers to pieces panting.

_I didn't look out below. Watched time fly right out the window._

Between and Betwixt

Sora was not far away. Saddened by the sight of his strange friend's pain. He saw the Keyblader wince. He

sighed and closed his eyes.

_I was trying to hold on but I didn't know, I wasted it all just to watch you go. I kept everything inside and even though _

_I tried, it all fell apart. What it all meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard and got so _

_far but In the end it didn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all and in the end, it didn't even matter. But in the end, it _

_doesn't even matter._

Saixs Proof

He stared at the moon. He had just been defeated and was fading.

"KingdomHearts, where is my heart?" he pined with no answer. He threw his arms up.

_One thing I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to _

_remind me of how I tried so hard in spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property._

The bluenette's thoughts now turned with anger to Axel.

_Remembering all the times that you fought with me. I'm surprised you got so far. Things aren't the way they were _

_before._

The Fake Twilight Town

Axel stood looking down at his former friend with anger as he talked with his "friends".

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore, not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end. _

_You kept everything inside, and even though I tried it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of _

_a time when I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it didn't really matter. I had to fall to lose it all. In the end it _

_doesn't really matter._

Grey Room

He'd had enough. Of the lies, of the Organization, even of Axel. As he looked up he saw the red head now. He

walked up to him. It was now or never.

_"I put my trust in you, pushed it as far as I can go, and for all there's only one thing you should know. I'VE TRIED SO _

_HARD, AND I GOT SO FAR. IN THE END, IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER. I TRIED SO HARD AND GOT SO FAR. IN THE END IT _

_DOESN'T EVEN MATTER. I HAD TO FALL FOR THE THREE OF US TO LOSE IT ALL. IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN _

_MATTER."_

He then ran away, never to look back. I mean really, no one would miss him. Axel never really truely cared. He

made his own decisions now. In the end it didn't matter.


	4. Riku, You Can't Take Me

**A/N: This is in a period of about 5 to 6 days. From about a day or two before Riku fought Roxas, and a few **

**days after. This is his thoughts. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts or this song.**

* * *

><p><strong>This can't take me<strong>

Castle Oblivion: Chamber of Awakening

_This can't take me._

He looked in the mirror. This wasn't him. None of it was. The darkness, the form, none of it. As he looked at the

pod in front of him, the one that contained Sora, he realized things weren't over. To get Sora, he'd have to face

Roxas. To face Sora, he'd have to fight his darkness He knew what he had to do.

_I gotta fight another fight. I'm gonna run another night. I'm getting out, checking out. I'm on my way and I don't feel _

_right I gotta get me back, I can't be beat. That's a fact. Its ok I'll find a way._

He turned from the pod and headed toward the Dark Corridor that would lead him to The World Which Never

Was. He paused once looking back at the sleeping Sora.

"_Its ok I'll find a way. This won't take me down no way." _It was the last thing he said before heading of to fight

Roxas.

_Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it. Don't you push me I'll fight it. Never gonna give in, never gonna give _

_up, no. if you can't catch this wave then you just won't ride it. You can't come uninvited. Never gonna give in, never _

_gonna give it up. No, this can't take me. I'm free._

Castle Oblivion: Computer Room

Riku shook his head. How had this happened?

_Why did it all go wrong? I wanna know what's goin' on. What's this holdin' me? I keep fight'n but I can't break free. _

_I'm not where I should be! _

He sighed as he heard DiZs voice from the computer chair.

"Riku-"

"Yeah, I know…"

_I gotta fight another fight. I'm gotta fight with all my might. I'm getting out, so check it out. You're getting in my way _

_so you better watch out. Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it. Don't you push me I'll fight it. Never gonna _

_give in, never gonna give up, no. If you can't catch this wave then you just won't ride it. You can't come uninvited. _

_Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up. You can't take me. I'm free!_


	5. Axel, Roxas and Xions Wishes

**A/N: Response to a request by Leixym. KEEP THE REQUESTS COMING! Its Axel, Roxas and Xion stating **

**there wishes for each other. DID MY BEST , ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KingdomHearts, My Wish, or Rascal Flats.**

**R&R: REVIEW IF YOU WANT ICE CREAM XD if you're wondering this is the part where i request your **

**reviews... ;p**

* * *

><p><strong>My Wish<strong>

They sat there, eating ice cream, joking, acting like idiots, and doing all the usual stuff when out of nowhere,

Roxas asked a question.

"Axel, do you have a wish?" the young nobodies blue eyes glimmered up at him.

"Uhhh I guess? Where'd this one pop up from?" replied the pyro raising a brow.

"I dunno, I heard someone talking about wishes and I wondered if you had any. Axel?"

"Let me guess, what's my wish. Well probably that I'll get a heart, that times like these well stay, for you guys."

"What's your wish for us?"

This was something that Axel thought about for a moment, blegh he didn't know what to say. Maybe he could

quote. No, he didn't know what he'd quote from. Well, guess he'd just pick off what came too the top of his head.

_"That the days will be easy and the moments slow, and each path leads you where you want to go. That if you're faced _

_with a choice, that you have to choose, that you'll choose the one that means the most too you."_

They sat for a moment thinking on what he said, wow was he really that deep? Roxas decided, that had to have

a reply, but what to say to his best friend?

_"I hope if one door opens to another closed, I hope you keep on moving till you find the window." _There, Roxas hoped

that was enough to make his friend happy, until someone else chimed in, a certain ravened haired girl.

_"If its cold outside, show the warmth of your smile, but more than anything, my wish, for you, is that life becomes _

_everything you want it to. I hope your dreams stay big, your worries, and that you never carry more than you can _

_hold. That while you're out there getting where you're getting to, that you know somebody loves you. Now that, is my _

_wish."_

" W-wow Xion, that's better than both our wishes."

"Its cause I love you guys, cause that's what I really do wish."

"It means me and Roxas here will have to come up with something extra, got it memorized."

"OKAY" said both, ready to think of something, until Axel started again.

_"I hope you never look back, but still never forget. All the ones you love in the place you left. I hope you always forget _

_but never regret, and that you help someone every chance you get. That you find Gods grace with every mistake and _

_always give more than you take. But more than anything my wish, for you, is that life becomes everything you want it _

_to. I hope your dreams stay big, your worries, and that you never carry more than you can hold. That while you're out _

_there getting where you're getting to, that you know somebody loves you an wants the same thing too. Now that, is _

_my wish." _Axel smiled pleased with himself.

"… that last part was what Xion said." Murmured Roxas.

"Because it's the truth."

"huh, ok well my turn. _My wish, for you, is that life becomes everything you want it to. I hope your dreams stay big, _

_your worries, and that you never carry more than you can hold. That while you're out there getting where you're _

_getting to, that you know somebody loves you an wants the same thing too. Now that, is my wish."_

"So then our wishes our agreed upon." Said the oldest smirking.

"YEP!" chimed the two beside him happily.

"Then that's our wish."


	6. Axel and Roxas, Sound the Bugle

**A/N: HI 83 I SWEAR I AM WORKING ON REQUESTS XD WRITERS BLOCK DX please dun shoot me... made **

**this under Axel and Roxas's POV at their deaths, hopeful ending ^^ hope you LIKEYLIKEY, and yes I used **

**YOUR special word, YOU know who YOU are X3 MWAHAHA, I really like this, what I first thought of when I **

**heard it after playing KH2... nearly cried ),8 ... wasn't gonna post but changed my mind ;)**

**Disclaimer: dun own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Sound The Bugle<strong>

_Sound the bugle now. Play it just for me._

Roxas looked at Sora, a look of sadness on his face. He thought to himself, bitterly thinking about his best friend.

He then closed his eyes and looked down. _Axel, as the seasons change just remember how, things used to be… _

_cause it looks like I just can't go on. _He thought, he then opened his eyes and chuckled bitterly looking back at

Sora. "It looks like my summer vacation is over." he couldn't help correcting himself in his mind. _It didn't even _

_start…I got __nothing left… but my empty heart. _

He slowly faded into Sora giving off the last breath that would be his own.

_You're a soldier, so wounded so that you must give up a fight._

_There's nothing more for me…lead me away. Or leave me lyin here _His last thought fading soon after him

Betwixt and Between Axels POV

_Sound the bugle now. Tell em I don't care. There's not a road I know, that will lead me anywhere. Without a light, I _

_fear that I'll stumble in the dark. This is why decided to lay down, and just not go on._

Axel sighed after these thoughts and looked at the brown haired kid he'd just saved; man, he'd hoped he

would've gotten to see Roxas. Oh well… as he faded he saw, instead of the darkness he thought followed death,

light. He found himself at two gates, on the other side, blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. _Then from on high, _

_somewhere in the distance. He heard a voice that called "Remember who you are! If you lose yourself, your courage _

_soon will follow. So please be strong tonight… and just remember who you are…"_

_You're a soldier now! You're fighting in a battle! To be free once more! THAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR!_


	7. Roxas, Be My Escape

**A/N: HI 83 I GOT A REQUEST UP! hmmmm... people keep saying the lyrics are wrong, I keep the original**

** lyrics as much as I can but change tiiiiiiny things when necessasary so yeah. THANK ZEXIONTWO FOR THIS **

**IDEA X3 I now love this song... LOLZ ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts, Relient K, or Be My Escape**

* * *

><p><strong>Be My Escape<strong>

Castle That Never Was

Roxas had just gotten done with talking to Axel and was now approaching Saix. He growled with irritation.

_I've given up, on giving slowly. He tried to blend in so I wouldn't know him. Apart from this world which shares my _

_fate, and this one last bullet you mention, is my last shot at redemption._

He Saix began fighting. He knew, whatever it took he'd get past him. He knew he'd fight off the imposter. He

knew he could fight off Saix. He wasn't sure he could fight the imposter.

_Cause I know to live you must give your life away. Oh I've been housing all this doubt, and insecurity, and I've been _

_looked inside this house and all the while you hold the key, and I've been dying to get out, though that might be the _

_death of me. Even though there's no way of knowing, and though I don't know where to go, I can promise you I'm _

_going because I got to get out of here._

He had managed to fight off Saix and was now attempting to break out, fighting fellow Nobodies left and right.

_I'm stuck in this rut I fell into by my mistake._

Twilight Town Central Tram Station

He had gotten to Twilight Town and had made it to their usual spot and was trying to convince himself he'd down

the right thing.

_I had to get out of there, and I'm begging you to be my escape._

He looked over to see Xion had arrived. He smiled and sat up.

"Xion!" she walked over and gave him an ice cream and began eating her own.

_I've given up on doing this alone now, cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how. You showed me the way and _

_I'm trying to get there._

Twilight Town Old Mansion Basement: Chamber of Awakening

It was the end and after losing everything, he had decided to fade into Sora.

_This life sentence that I'm serving, I admit that I'm every bit deserving, but the beauty of grace is that it makes life _

_every bit unfair. I've been housing so much doubt, and insecurity, and I've been locked inside that house, and all the _

_while you held the key, and I've been dying to get out, but that was the death of me. Even though there was no way _

_of knowing where to go. _

He began fading and thought back to why he had done all this.

_I promised her I would go because, I had to get out of there, cause I was afraid that that complacency was something _

_I couldn't shake. I had to get out of there, oh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

_"I am a hostage to my own humanity. Self detained and forced to live in that mess I'd made, all I ask of you is to do _

_what you can with me, though I can't ask you to give what you already gave. I housed all that doubt, and insecurity, _

_and I've been locked inside that house, and all the while you held the key, and I've been dying to get out, but that was _

_the death of me. Even though there was no way of knowing where to go."_ He then faded, without another word to

say.

_He had to get out of there, cause he was stuck inside that rut by mistake. He had to get out of there, oh, I'm begging _

_you, I'm begging you to be my escape. He had to get out of there, cause he was stuck inside that rut by mistake. He _

_had to get out of there, oh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape_.

Axels POV

_I fought you for so long, I should have let you win… Oh how we regret the things we do… And all I was trying to do was _

_save my own skin, but so were you. So were you…_


	8. Marluxia, Had Enough

**A/N: I know :( I'm a jerk :( I haven't updated in a long time :( two years... wow D: Sorry! I got a request done, and I'm going to work on Gotta Be **

**Somebody next. Hope you guys like! Also again sorry! I'm probably not going to do The Kill, sorry Get Out Alive. I don't have inspiration for Love You Like a **

**Love Song but I'll continue to try. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ha<strong>**d Enough**

Marluxia had long learned the ropes, there was only one way to get what you wanted, manipulation.

_I Milk it for all it's worth._

He didn't like it but if it was how he'd get his heart, so be it.

_I Make sure I get there first._

Marluxia was hopelessly amused as he watched Soras' utterly vain pursuit of Namine. **Fool.**

_The apple of your eye._

_Has a rotten core inside._

In his time in the Organization, he'd realized it. Xemnas was lying.

_We are all prisoners._

Kingdom Heart couldn't get their hearts.

_Things couldn't get much worse._

But it could give power. Xemnas didn't care about memories or hearts. He was on power trip. And Marluxia was going to stop him. Marluxia was going to kill him.

_I've had it up to here, you know your end is near._

_You had to have it all,_

_Well have you had enough?_

They were all the same, even Larxene. Power hungry.

_You greedy little bastard,_

_You will get what you deserve._

Marluxia saw something better, a new Organization that would not only regain their hearts but would create a new world. If Xemnas traitorous mind couldn't be taken by memory, then his life would suffice for revenge instead.

_When all is said and done,_

_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

Even if he did use Xemnas he would make sure once he had a heart to never forgive him for his utter grievance.

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life._

_You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down._

The plan, his plan, had failed because of this insignificant child. Keyblade or no, it was going to end here.

_I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind._

_You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind._

He snorted pulling Namine in front of him.

_You had to have it all_

_Well have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard,_

_You will get what you deserve._

"That's your shield? Won't do you any good I'm afraid." Marluxia smiled.

"I wonder… Sora? Did you hear that.

_When all is said and done,_

_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

Marluxia smiled. Good… now that the traitor is gone Sora have no choice. He is mine.

_Hold me down (I will live again)_

He reached out his hand screaming with effort.

_Pull me out (I will break it in)_

This wasn't the end.

_Hold me down (better in the end)_

The world swirled blood red petals.

_Hold me down._

He couldn't leave with power so close. It couldn't happen.

_You had to have it all,_

_Well have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard,_

_You will get what you deserve._

_When all is said and done,_

_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

Xemnas was dead yet… Marluxia felt a surge of small happiness. Sora would kill yes… The puppet was yet his.

_Heaven help you._


	9. Demyx, Gotta be Somebody

**A/N: I don't have an opinion on Demyx/Ariel but it was handy here. Mostly cause I couldn't come up with anything... but yeah I'm not big on those kind of **

**pairings, its just that the song fight Demyx and I didn't know who to pair him with. Kay! Anyways on with the fic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs and I don't own KingdomHearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta Be Somebody<strong>

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

Demyx had always thought that there was somone

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

He could see her now luscious red hair. Gorgeous green eyes. He'd see her… his would catch…

_So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end_

_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

And then he'd wake.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

It was always the worst!

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

Why wasn't anyone as nice as the people in his dreams…

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

It wasn't always the same. No two dreams he had were the same, last time they saved each other… that had been nice

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

Guess he'd have to settle for real people…

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

Not that they were bad. Except Larxene…

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

And it was nice. He belonged somewhere, he was working for a good cause.

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

And most of the others felt that way.

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

And who knows, maybe one day his dream girl would join the Organization. Stranger things had happened!

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_

It was a trip to Atlantica.

_And darn it this feels too right, it's just like déja vu_

It was perfect! Most of the world was covered in water! All kinds of fish too… it felt kind of familiar… He was sending a sea neon spinning when he heard it.

_Me standing here with you _

And there she was. Red hair, green eyes. Swimming by a little ways away.

_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?_

Was this for real?

_Was it that moment when, he'd found the one that he'd spend forever with_

Could it be? Really be?

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

He bit his lip trying to work up the courage to talk to her.

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

She looked at him… and yelped.

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

He started. What was wrong!? He went to ask but she was swimming away.

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

He looked around. Nothing he considered frightening. He looked at himself… and saw a black coated man with a shark tail…

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

He slumped. Oh. His face screwed with frustration at the fact that this had NOT gone like his dream. At. All. Well, it's not all bad, he thought, because

_there might somebody for me out there_

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_

He'd just escaped his fight with Sora and he REEALLLY hoped it'd looked like he'd died. He held himself, crying, feeling like he may as well have done just that.

_When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)_

And that's when he heard it.

_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

It was her! She just passing by again! Maybe if he looked harmless…

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

Maybe if he looked harmless…

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

He was all alone now anyways…

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

And if he didn't get help…

_There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

She turned and gasped.

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_

She ran over to him, and Demyx could've almost smiled.

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

Cause someone was there to help him.

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

She was mute? He would've never known, and at the moment it didn't matter because

_There is somebody for me out there_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_


	10. Namine, On My Own

**A/N: I TAKE TO LONG TO UPDATE DX Anyway here's Namine with Les Miserables "On My Own", because wasn't sad enough as it was -.-**

**Pairing: One sided SorIne**

* * *

><p><strong>On My Own<strong>

Namine walked through the top floor of Castle Oblivion feeling empty.

_On my own_

Everything was done. She was putting his memory together. Redeeming herself, giving back what she'd taken and yet…

_Pretending he's beside me_

She was lonely, hurting. She knew why he'd chosen Kairi over her…but she still held a wish in the depths of her heart that the promise wasn't just to remember her as she was now, as a friend.

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

During the past few days she had caught herself pretending. Pretending she was wanted… by him.

_Without him_

Loved by him.

_I feel his arms around me_

That she was part of him, part of his heart and body and soul.

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes…_

_And he has found me_

She closed her eyes now, imaging them in Twilight Town on a rainy running through the streets laughing, trying to make it home.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

Or on the Destiny Islands, sharing paopu, watching the sunset red.

_All the lights are misty in the river_

This time the stars flew to the sky around _them_. It was _her_ that Sora reached out to, crying a promise.

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

And then… she reopened her eyes

_And I know it's only in my mind_

These weren't anyone's memories… she wasn't in anyone's memories.

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

No longer was this even fake memories placed in someone's head. It was just a witches daydreams…

_And although I know that he is blind_

Not that he even remembered the fake memories… and yet…

"_Still I say, there's a way for us…"_

She took it in, accepted it, said it outloud

"_I love him."_

Not that it changed anything…

_But when the night is over_

He still would forget, and as much as she clung to hope her mind told her he would never remember because all the chains holding those memories were disassembled.

_He is gone_

It was impossible.

_The river's just a river_

A happy dream, to keep her going.

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

She looked around, the ornate white halls suddenly felt forbodeing.

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

Like a hospital, or cell in an insane aslym.

_The streets are full of strangers_

She closed her eyes to it.

_I love him_

She had known through Sora memory of losing Kairi that love could hurt…

_But every day I'm learning_

But this rejection made her feel like she was dying.

_All my life_

No she couldn't feel.

_I've only been pretending_

She couldn't, she wasn't allowed to, didn't **deserve** to.

_Without me_

_His world will go on turning_

And Sora would never know her pain.

_A world that's full of happiness_

Just as she would never know his joy.

_That I have never known_

She slumped against the wall, shut tightly against the glaring walls, feeling that Castle Oblivion was to big for just her at the same time that she felt it to small for all her pain.

_I love him…_

_I love him…_

_I love him._

_But only on my own._


End file.
